Les Fleurs
by TheFalling
Summary: Bucky didn't use any of the drugs he pushed, but when he first saw the angel in that flower shop he could have have sworn he was high. Mafia!AU with Bucky as the Don and Pre-Serum!Steve as the cutie Bucky wants. Set in present day New York. Mostly Fluffly Angst. Possessive!Bucky Innocent!Steve Rating to go up - Please Review!


Oh god. New story. I recently saw Captain America: Winter Soldier this past week and I couldn't help it. Again, I like my girly-boys more then I should, and I can never find it, so I have resorted to writing it myself. This is only my second fic and I plan on this being around 20,000+ words when I am done. English also isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes please let me know.

Remember that this is Pre-serum!Steve and a Mafia!AU with Bucky as a Don. Ho-ho-ho-ho~ somebody should really stop me.

Anyway! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Steve smiled as he bustled around his flower shop tending to his plants. He had just got done making bouquets for a wedding and now he was just cleaning up and getting ready to close.

Suddenly the bell rang to his shop. Steve smiled as he walked around the pyramid shaped display in the middle of the shop to greet his customer. He cheeks were set aflame when he saw the strangers face. "H-hello, how may I help y-you?" Steve smiled and swung his watering-can back and forth nervously.

* * *

Bucky felt like the air had been knocked from his lungs. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. Before him stood a boy nothing short of being an angel he couldn't help but think. Said angel was wearing a light green three quarters length shirt, an ankle length light brown skirt, dirt smudged apron, and a green ribbon tying his hair up in a high ponytail.

Bucky had to know his name.

* * *

Steve didn't know what to do; this man was just staring at him. Staring through _his soul._ They must have been standing there for five minutes when Steve got enough courage to speak up, "E-excise me s-sir, can I help you?" Steve smiled at the stranger as his focus was now back.

"What's your name angel?" Bucky smirked at the blush that tinted Steve's face.

Steve ducked his head, "S-Steve is my name," he almost whispered indicating his name embroidered on his apron that was slightly covered in dirt.

"Bucky," was all Steve heard before the man had invaded his space to shake is hand all over town. Steve noticed that Bucky's hand was warm and slightly calloused. Bucky noticed that Steve's hand was small and delicate much like the flowers in his shop.

"Nice to meet you B-Bucky," Steve smiled. He thought that the name fit the man standing before him strangely well.

"The pleasure is all mine really," the dark haired man smirked, "So I need a bouquet of flowers – what do you suggest?"

Steve felt a rock settle in his stomach realizing that the man in front of him probably had a girlfriend, but quickly shook himself out of his sudden depression, "W-well, it re-eally depends on who you are buying for?"

Steve looked up through his eyelashes and Bucky neared groaned out loud at the look the kitten in front of him was giving. Bucky was a bad man, and wanted nothing more than to take Steve on the counter behind him. He had to remind himself that Steve was not one of the whores he paid to fuck, Steve was hopefully something more.

"My mother. I thought it would be nice to bring her something for Sunday diner."

Bucky may have been a bad man, but his mother had raised him to the best of her abilities and she deserved something nice, and this Sunday Bucky decided it was flowers. He had heard about Les Fleurs from a few of his men. He had almost walked away when he had seen the phrases 'Tempting Tulips,' 'Radiant Roses,' and 'Luscious Lilies' embossed is small letters at the top of the front windows. Now all he could think about was how tempting, radiant, and luscious the angel in front of him was.

Steve perked up when he heard that Bucky wasn't purchasing flowers for a girlfriend. "I would suggest some Yellow Asiatic Lilies for your mom. I just cut them fresh this morning and they tend to stay vibrant for at least a week." Steve said with a smile. He was proud of himself. He never stuttered when he talked about flowers.

'Perfect,' Bucky thought, 'another reason to come visit Steve,' he supplied to himself. "Those sound perfect, thank you Beautiful."

Steve bounced on his heels as he walked to the back of his shop to grab the Lilies. He smiled as he walked with them close to his chest to where Bucky was. The dark haired man was already waiting at the counter with his wallet out. Steve slipped in some Light Pink Roses, "Don't w-worry no extra cost." He smiled.

"I don't mind paying."

"N-no, it is your first time in here, and I'd like you to come back." Steve's face was alight with red. He noticed what he had said and quickly covered his mouth.

Bucky laughed out loud, "Don't worry kitten, I'll be coming back alright," he said as he leaned on top of the counter.

The blonde haired boy wrapped the lilies and roses in tissue paper and tinted plastic. Steve carefully tied a yellow bow around the flowers before setting them down on the counter and ringing Bucky up.

"That'll be $31. 21 p-please." Steve played with the end up his skirt not realizing how much leg he was displaying to Bucky. Bucky swallowed and threw a fifty dollar bill onto the counter top and picked up the roses.

Steve took the money and began to procure change, when Bucky cut him off, "Keep the change Beautiful."

Steve frantically shook his head and pointed to the sign in front of his counter that said, **NO TIPS** in bold lettering right next to the flower language chart, "I-I do-don't take t-t-tips!"

"Not even just the tip?" Bucky smirked as he leaned into Steve.

Steve looked at Bucky questionably, "Huh? What? No, I don't take tips."

Bucky almost laughed out loud at the pout on his kittens face. His angel was turning out to be very innocent and he couldn't wait to undo all of that.

"You stay Beautiful," Bucky said as he turned around and began to walk out of Steve's flower shop.

"N-no! Your change!" Stave began to chase him out, but Bucky was too quick, by the time that Steve got onto the street to follow him he was already getting into his black SUV and merging onto traffic. He huffed.

* * *

In the car Bucky pulled out his smartphone and began to dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I want men to watch the flower shop Les Fleurs and the Angel working inside. Make sure nobody touches him. Make sure no one breathes in his direction."

"Wow! There boss? Why?"

"Just do as I say."

"Okay. Okay. I just feel like as your best fried I deserve to know why. Is there a little honey working there?" Sam laughed and Bucky rolled his eyes at his best friend's attics. He could imagine Sam with the phone between his ear and shoulder rubbing his hands together.

"I just want him to be safe until I can have him locked away in my bedroom."

"Possessive now, are we?" Sam laughed, not even flinching at his friends tone and promise.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Now don't lea-"

Bucky hung up the phone and focused on driving to his mother's house. He smiled when he looked over and sees the flowers in the front seat of his car. Yes, Steve would be his. He was a bad man after all and bed men tend to get what they want.

* * *

Please Review and let me know anything you would like to see!

Not BETA read.

Les Fleurs – 'The Flowers' in French


End file.
